


Living Nightmare

by thegoddessofmischief



Series: Loki Request's [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I mention angst, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Married Couple, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, THE TEARS, Thanos is a piece of shiet, Triggers, may include triggering themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: This was a request from an anonymous on Tumblr, where they asked;Can I request a Loki x female reader, his wife. They're in bed sleeping and Loki has a nightmare that Thanos gets her and he's powerless to stop him, he wakes up and wakes her up to make sure she is okay but she isn't breathing and Loki has to help her. Unless it makes you uncomfortable :)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Request's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Living Nightmare

Albeit the blade to his throat, Loki tried reaching forward. But it was useless, hence before he even could get close to you, he felt the edge of the weapon pierce his skin, making droplets of blood fall the length of his neck.

" _ Please _ , release her", his voice was meagre, as he for a second switched to look up at the capturer. He had thought he never would see him again, the warlord, Thanos. He had lived peacefully long before he even married you. But he thought, after the day he officially was able to call you his, maybe fate would've spared him his past crimes. But it seemed all had been an illusion, a play of his peaceful and neglecting mind. Because now he stood there, out of reach to save you in the titans grasp. 

You looked so puny, with his long sworn enemy's hand fisted around your neck. He could see your stuttering breaths leave your chest, but as the titan let out a low rumble, a sound inclining he laughed, he heard a strangled gasp leave you.

"The almighty Loki, already begging", a grin crossed Thanos face as he flexed his fingers to ease his grip again. In the sound of you gulping down as much air as you could, he continued. "All because of a mortal, who had thought?" The titan turned you to him and immediately Loki saw your body tense, fear rolling off you in waves as your captor raised his other hand. 

One of his fingers gently tucked a strand of your hair that had shielded your face behind your ear. The action made the god of mischief grit his teeth.  _ He _ had no right touching you the way he did, clutching your throat, having the life of you in his hands.  _ He _ owned even less right to touch you as gently and caring as he just had. But just as Loki was about to lash out, try and tear away from those holding him in place, Thanos made you face him again.

"You are at your wit's end, god of mischief", the titan clutched your throat harder once more. This time you couldn't stop your hands from flying up and trying to ease the grip. Loki saw the urgency burning brighter in your eyes now as they met his in a hurried glance.

"Darling, look at me, please look at me", he said as soon as your eyes started flitting around the space, in what he understood was waining faith. Nevertheless, the moment your gaze merged with his once more, he saw you calm the tiniest bit. "You'll be fine, I promise you", though you tried concentrating on his voice, the voice appearing beside your head drowned Loki's. 

"Have you not learned everything coming from him is lies", it was like a snake hissed it in your ear, low and only for you to hear. You felt the giant's words etch itself into your gut, whilst your heart pained when hearing your lover be called something he never been with you.  _ He was not a liar. _

"No!" Loki screamed, seeing the way the sword pierced through your body. Your face scrunched up and halted the movement your mouth began, words dying before they left you. He saw the momentary shock spread over your futures as you followed the place he looked at. 

Blood coated the blade red as your trembling hands touched the metal. The move was sluggish and when you looked up to him again, he noticed how your eyelids started closing. Blood dripped past your lips as your lungs seemed to fill with the red liquid. Despite all his urge to rush towards you, Loki couldn't do more than witness how the strength left your body as you swayed in your place.

Thanos must have noticed your rapidly lowering pulse or, more likely, the way you became too unsteady to hold yourself up, because he let go. The disappearance of the sole force holding you upright made you stumble forward. Your action made the blade slip out of you and immediately you clutched the wound. But it was no use, a flush of red passed your fingers and coated your steadily pailing limbs. 

It was with a whimper and last pitying look at him, you fell. Time slowed down as Loki watch your body plunge forward, although the second you were to connect with the hard and unforgiving ground, everything froze.

With a start Loki jolted awake, sitting upright in the bed. He felt his shirt cling to his body, drops of sweat rolling down the nape of his neck. Which all together made his hair stick to his skin. His mind reeled, while his breath heaved, as he replayed the nightmare in his mind. You had died. 

Swiftly looking to his side, he saw your slumped form resting beside him. You were there, unharmed.

"Love, are you awake?" His coarse voice was followed by a soft kiss on your shoulder as he leaned over your form. 

It was something he always did when the nightmares plagued him, seeking refuge in your company. It was something about your caring touch and calming words that eased his mind. Thus it had become a routine. When he would awaken from horrors, he would also wake you up. 

"Love?" Loki mumbled as you didn't stir from your sleep and kept being turned away from him. He knew you should've woken up by now because you were a light sleeper. But when seeing no reaction, a worry etched onto his features. "Y/N? _ "  _ He gently pushed on your shoulder, so you turned to lay fully on your back.

As soon as you did, he saw your face. Instead of looking peaceful as it usually did when sleeping, it looked... emotionless. Cold. He felt his pulse quicken as his eyes started to flicker over your face until it travelled to your chest. It was then he noticed, it didn't move. It felt like someone dunked him in cold water as he jumped into a seated position.

"Do you hear me?" He gently patted the side of your face, but more than making it gently rock to the side, it didn't elicit any other reaction. " _ Y/N! _ " Loki shook your shoulders, the same panic he felt in his dream returning. Only now everything happening was real.

Without any hesitation, he leaned forward, closed his finger over your nose and connected his lips to yours. It was no kiss, but instead, a move of pushing his exhaled into your mouth. However, with a hasty glance towards your chest, he saw it still didn't move, so he moved to begin with compressions. 

_ Come one darling, breath from me, _ the god continuously mumbled as he repeated the set of moves. However, no matter his tries, he never felt a change. 

It was from pure dread of your unaltered state, he raked his brain for a spell or purely  _ something _ to help you. Loki didn't know if it was from fear, or that he simply didn't have a spell that could work, but he fumbled fruitlessly through his memory.

"No, no,  _ no _ !" His voice cracked as it entered a high pitch, flawed by the same fear he had in his dream. This couldn't be true, it couldn't, but it was. Despite his tries to help you nothing happened, for once, or maybe twice this night, the god of mischief felt helpless. 

But then, suddenly, something happened. Loki felt how his breath didn't easily flow down to your lungs, but how a pressure met it. This made him retreat, lean away to watch you from where he knelt at your side.

It was violent, the way your chest suddenly heaved as you gulped down air, despite your throat turning it into a cough on the exhale. But it was a violence Loki couldn't but shred tears at, thus, at least it was a reaction. 

Though the procedure repeated itself and showed no effects of decreasing the nearest future, you sat up. Immediately your hand sought the god's, which he quickly gave to you. You clutched it hard enough for your nails to press half-moons into his skin, but he couldn't care any less. 

What Loki focused on, however, was how he felt your chilled fingers returning to their natural temperature. He also noticed the colour returning to your face, even though it may have been more flushed than usually thanks to your jerking movement. 

It was relief that flooded his body as he witnessed you slowly but surely regain your breath. He wanted to hug you, kiss you, thank you for returning to him. Though at the moment he could do nothing but stare silently. 

Not until your arm lowered from clutching your chest, face turning to him, teary gaze meeting his, he crumbled. His hand released yours, to instead pulled you into a hug. Despite having thought it was gentle, Loki understood it hadn't when a huff left you. But what was important was that he didn't suffocate you. He felt your chest move against his and for each time it did, he felt blessed. Because at the moment, he couldn't let go, he simply couldn't. Not tonight, when he had both dreamt a nightmare and lived in one.


End file.
